


Relax

by readerconsumed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Yes it's a thing, getaway, water cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerconsumed/pseuds/readerconsumed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is way too stressed out, so Castiel helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random fluff I had lying around on Tumblr. Enjoy :)

“Shit!” Dean hisses as he tosses the stack of papers in front of him off of the desk.

  
“Dean?” Castiel looks up from his own stack of paper work and frowns at the other man.  
“This is useless Cas, why are we even wasting our time?” Dean sighs and pushes away from the desk and shoves his head in his hands.

  
Castiel doesn’t say anything, he knows that Dean hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately and it looks like it’s finally starting to take its toll.

He gets up slowly and walks over to where Dean is sitting and places his hand gently on his shoulder.

  
“Dean… perhaps it would be wise for you to rest.” He says softly, lips set in a straight line.

  
“I can’t take a break Cas. That’s not going to help anyone.” Dean mumbles into his hands.

  
“It will help you.” Castiel states matter-of-factly. “And it would make me feel better too.”  
“You go rest Cas, I’m gonna carry on looking.”

  
Castiel frowns down at Dean and his grip tightens ever so slightly on his shoulder making Dean look up at him curiously.

  
“Angels do not need to rest Dean, but humans do. Unless of course you have forgotten that, that is what you are and you think you can work yourself into the ground?”

  
Dean raises his eyebrows at the Angel. He had all but growled at Dean and it didn’t look like he was going to take no for an answer.  
He rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically.

“Fine, coffee break, whatever. But not too long.”  
Castiel smirks at the suggestion and the gesture doesn’t go unnoticed.

  
“And that look?” Dean asks suspiciously as he gets to his feet.  
Castiel doesn’t move his hand from Deans shoulder and instead moves even closer to the hunter. His face is just a few inches from Deans and the other man stares at him expectantly, eyebrows raised, but he doesn’t say anything, just waits.

  
Castiels expression shifts just then and his features settle into an almost serene look. “I had another idea actually.” He whispers

  
It’s Deans turn to smirk this time. “Oh yeah?” He chuckles “Listen Cas, as much as I want to do… you know… that.” He stutters, gesturing to Castiel to emphasize his point, funny how Dean Winchester gets flustered when mentioning anything remotely physical regarding Castiel. “There just really isn’t enough-.”

  
Before Dean can even finish his sentence, there’s a rush of wind in his ears and his stomach tilts as Castiel teleports them out of the bunker. When the pressure in his gut finally subsides and he realises that they’ve arrived, wherever the hell it is Castiel has taken them to, Dean doesn’t waste any time in telling the angel off.

  
“Dammit Cas!” He bites out at the annoyingly serene looking face staring back at him. “You know how I feel about that teleportation crap!”

  
“I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel replies with a small smile.

“But it would have taken us a lot longer to get here by any other means.”

  
Dean reluctantly shifts his annoyed gaze from Castiel to take in the area and the look instantly disappears from his face. “Cas… where.-”

  
He cuts himself off as he looks around them, the sight so completely different to the inside of the bunker, where he’s been held up for the past couple of days.

  
It looks like Cas thought it was a good idea to dump them in the middle of some ridiculously green mountain range, with trees lining the sides of the mountains, creating dense wood areas.

  
They’re standing at the top of a gently sloping hill that seems to be cradled in between the mountain range and at the foot of the hill is a small lake, the sun making the water sparkle and Dean has to squint his eyes in order to actually see anything.  
He can feel Castiel move closer beside him and slowly move his hand to the small of Deans back and rest it there, the gentle touch makes Dean shiver.

  
“Do you like it?” Castiel asks as he leans his head on Deans shoulder and places a soft kiss to the crook of his neck.  
“It-it’s great Cas, really.” Dean smiles and kisses the top of Castiels head. “But we really don’t have ti-.”

  
“Stop that.”

  
The command isn’t harsh or threatening in any way, but that doesn’t make it any less authoritative and Dean snaps his mouth shut quickly.

  
“I want you to relax Dean.” The angel purrs, slotting himself behind Dean and wrapping his arms snugly around the hunters waist and nuzzling at his hairline.

“It would defeat the purpose if I was to try to force you to do so.”  
Dean stares out the small lake, at how inviting it looks, wherever this is, it’s pretty warm and that water is starting to look better and better every second he’s left to roast in the sun.

He wonders if he can somehow lure Cas into the water and as soon as the thought enters his mind, a smile starts to pull at his lips.  
“The water looks great.” He says still smiling.  
Castiel hums against his neck.

  
“Wanna go in?”

  
Castiel lifts his head slowly and gazes down at the water as if contemplating his options, but when he doesn’t answer for a long while, Dean shrugs out of the angels hold and starts to remove his layers.

  
“Dean?” he hears Castiels confused as always tone from behind him.

  
“It’s hot as hell out here Cas, I’m goin’ in.” He says as he removes the rest of his clothes, only leaving his underwear and stumbles his way down the hill to the waters edge.

  
He dips his toe into the water and sighs at the feel of the cool on his skin. He slowly goes deeper, keeping to the bigger rocks he can see clearly below the water so as not to hurt his feet. Once he’s waist deep he lifts his feet away from the rocks and floats on his back.

The glare from the sky is a bit too much at first, but eventually his eyes adjust and he wades his hands back and forth next to him as he watches the clouds float above him.  
It’s pretty damn awesome and he can feel himself starting to relax, but the moment still isn’t as great as it could be and Dean moves in the water so that he can see Cas on the shore. He’s standing just at the edge of the water and he looks a little ridiculous in his trench coat with that silly smile on his face.

  
Dean doesn’t say anything, just sinks into the water until it’s just under his nose and gives Castiel his best puppy dog impression. The angel smirks and shakes his head, but to Deans surprise he starts to take his coat off slowly, never breaking eye contact. Dean tracks every movement as Castiel slides off his tie and then kicks off his shoes and socks and almost painfully slow, unbuttons his dress shirt and shrugs it off.

Deans trying to be patient but his heart has definitely picked up speed and he’s never been able to handle Castiel looking at him like that.

  
Castiel is eventually in his underwear and is wading gracefully into the water. He still hasn’t broken eye contact and when he gets to Dean, he stops just short and stares at the hunter as if waiting for him to make the next move.

Dean floats closer and slides his hand against Castiels side and draws him closer, his hand moving further down to the angels thigh and drawing the leg up slowly.  
Castiel catches on pretty quickly and he lifts both legs up and wraps them around Deans waist, drawing him in until they’re chest to chest and Castiels hands are resting on the back of Deans neck and Dean has his hands gripping Castiel by his hips.

  
Castiel dips his head down and smiles as he kisses Deans wet lips softly. Dean sighs against Castiels mouth and his eyes flutter shut as the angel starts to comb his fingers through Deans hair.

  
“Can we just stay here forever?” Dean mumbles against warm lips  
Castiel smiles widely and presses his forehead to Deans.

“I would like that very much Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
